The Painful And Tearful Truth
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Light x L Yaoi! Do not like? Do not read! Light messages L saying he found out who Kira is, curious, L waits till the task force leaves, thats when hell broke lose.


As the detective sat in his unusual way, he found his eyes shifting toward the boy who was chained to him. It'd be too long since the two had a conversation that didn't end in mean words, or a fist in the face. L missed the days that he considered Light a **friend**. It seemed too far back since then. As his eyes shifted back to the computer screen, he noticed a small paragraph of writing that wasn't there before. He looked closer and realised it was from Light.

_Why hack my computer when he is right beside me? _L thought, but as he took a quick glance behind him, he instantly understood, the whole task force was sitting behind them working diligently.

L turned back to his blinding white screen and read the block of words, it read;

_Ryuzaki. I apologise for our fight last week.  
But I have found some very valuable information on Kira.  
I'd like to share it with you if you're willing to listen.  
But not in front of the others, this will be for your ears only.  
Light._

L re-read the paragraph a few times over before responding;

_Light-kun. I forgive you. Now, when will you tell me this information?  
Seeing as we have hours before the others leave,  
I'm going to say there's a eighty present chance that you will tell me  
tonight before you go to sleep... am I correct?_

The detective finished his response and picked up a donut, taking bite after bite, he looked over to Light to see he was typing. Once the donut disappeared, L reached his hands out to the keyboard as he read the teens response;

_Yes. _

_Very well then Light-kun._

L responded and clicked the red X to end the conversation.

Hours later there only remained Light's father and Mogi in the building. Both L and Light sighed as they tried to pass time until they left. After a few more hours, they were alone. Without saying a word, the two walked towards their shared bedroom. L's arm brushed against Light's, causing a shiver to run up his curved spine.

Once they reached the room, Light motioned for L to momentairly remove the hand cuff so he could change, he was tired, and ready for bed, or so L thought...

The detective walked over and pulled out the small silver key he kept on him twenty four seven, he quickly undid the metal, letting it hit the floor and cause a loud echo that seemed to last forever. The teen removed his shirt, and pulled on some black pajama pants before sighing and lifting his wrist.

L took a moment to look at Light's wrist. There was a fairly deep red indent where the metal clinged to his wrist. It looked similar to his own in many ways, but it wasn't as deep since L's frame, including his wrists, were smaller then Light's.

L finally stopped thinking and placed the cold, hard metal back on the teens wrist. The detective observed the boy as he grabbed his wrist with his unchained hand and sighed before looking up to the older male.

"So. That information..."

"Yes Light-kun. What is it you have found?"

"I discovered who Kira is."

"W-what?" L tripped over his words, surprising Light, and himself.

"You do have human emotion.."

"Of course I do. I am human."

"Sure don't act like it." Light smirked.

"That is not an important matter right now. Who is Kira, and how did you find out who it is?"

Light's smirk grew to an almost impossible size. The teen walked closer to L, his mouth right beside his ear. L had to try his hardest not to scwrim and back away.

"L," He got close so his breath tickled L's ear. "I know who Kira is... because I am him." Light stated as a laugh escaped.

L's eyes widened in disbelief.

"B-but... W-why?" It made no sense to L. Why would Light come to him and announce this, after all the protesting about being Kira.

Before L could say another word, he felt something hard hit his head. He collapsed to the floor, withering in pain, everything went black and the last thing his ears picked up, was the soul shaking sound of Light's evil laughter.

**_..._**

L's eyes slowly began to open. The pain in his head was making it difficult to take in his surroundings. He was cold, the air around him was cold, everything felt cold, even the atmosphere. He was laying down, he shifted a little, it was soft, he guessed it was a bed. He tried to move his hand to rub his aching head, but nothing happened, all he felt was tension. He re-opened his eyes and tried to focus them. His vision blurred as his world spun around him. Finally everything stopped spinning and he could make out where he was. He was in his room still. He was laying on the bed... NAKED! The detective took a double take at his body... yup naked. He looked at each of his limbs. All of them were tied with yellow rope the dug deep into his limbs. He struggled, but it got him no where. He sighed and then realised, his mouth was taped.

"Help!" He yelled, but it was too muffled to actually be made out as a word, so it sounded like this, "Huwelpped!"

"Ah your awake." L focused his eyes once more to see Kira before him.

L instantly felt exposed and tried desperately to fight against the rope. He tugged his left wrist with all the strength he could before he heard a blood curling noise that made him feel queasy, it was followed with a loud scream.

"Ahh!" Once again muffled.

L's eyes darted to his wrist to see blood dripping down his arm. He looked back to the teen as a look of panic took over his features.

"Smart L. Broke the skin." Light walked over and bent down so his face was inches for L's.

"I'm going to take off the tape okay? If you scream or yell, it's going back on. Okay L?"

L could only nod.

Light quickly ripped off the tape causing L to cry out in pain again.

_I had solved a case similar to what Light-kun is doing to me now... _

"Light-kun, why did you do this to me? I understand knocking me out and tieing me up, but why am I naked?" The detective stated in his mono tone voice.

"I did it because I can." Light smirked once more.

"Light-kun, what do you gain from all this? You told me you're Kira, knocked me out, stripped me, and tied me up. What do you get from this? You going to kill me? If you do, you'll be found out by the others. What is your plan?" Black rimmed eyes narrowed at the smirking teen.

"My plan? My plan is to rule this world. I'm going to kick out all those who are not worthy, and start a new world in Kira's image. And you... are in the way. Now the problem is, I do not know your name, so killing you with Kira's powers proves to be a problem," Light paced the floor as he spoke. "I wouldn't have to kill you if you just gave in to Kira."

"Never!" L spat the word at him.

"Fine. If you wont listen to reason..." Light removed his shirt and climbed on top of L, straddling his delicate frame. "Then maybe you will listen to force."

"L-light. Get off!" L spoke with more power then he knew he had, but it was a waisted effort.

Light only smirked and bent down to L's exposed chest. Light's hands clinged to L's body and his tongue flicked out and began tracing random patterns all over his body. L shivered, as the teens tounge ran all over his body. He knew he shouldn't like it, but he did.

"L-light stop!" L yelled again, trying desperately to make the delicious teen get off of him.

"But L," Light spoke between licks. "Your not," Light found himself at L's nipple and instantly used his tongue to draw circles around the hardened bud. "Giving me any other choice." The last part of the sentence was a bit muffled.

L felt his face getting hot and a thought came to him that made him sick, and hard at the same time.

Light smirked and moved from L's hardened bud, to his lips. L's eyes widened as firm lips pressed against his own. Light moaned at the taste of pure sugar that stained the detectives lips. L shivered as Light's tongue came out and ran over his bottom lip. "L-light.." L moaned, it came out muffled but Light still proceeded. His tongue pressed at the small opening, with there being no where to go, L allowed himself to open his mouth just enough for Light's tongue to slip though, L gave up for the first time in his life, and to Kira no less.

Their tongues entwined with each other, L's arms ached to grab the teen, but the more he tugged, the less he could focus on the kiss from the blood that now poured steadily down his arms.

L reached his pain limit and jerked his head away from Light as he screamed out in agony.

"Ahhh!"

Light starred at the withering detective and then looked to his wrists. The cuts were deep and thick. The scarlet that ran down the older mans arms made Light drool. The room scented of his blood and nothing more, the fact that he knew he was hurting L just made him all that more hard.

"Ah, L..."

L was panting heavily from the pain, but he looked to the teen in confusion, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Your arms, are pretty bad..." Light's voice was seductive and filled of lust.

"I'm aware. But Kira-kun wont untie me." L struggled to keep his voice from shaking, he could feel the sting of tears, it'd been too long since he had a reason to cry, the last time he did it was out of loss, not his own physical pain.

"The amount of human emoshion you possess is quite intriguing L." Light smirked once more.

"Kira, if you plan on killing me, then go ahead and do so now, I'd prefer not to suffer in this manner."

"But then I wouldn't be Kira now would I?" Light smirked once more as he brought his head down towards L's member.

The pain he was experiencing in his wrists made him forget about the pleasure he had been getting moments before, so as the teens head got closer, L's member slowly began to raise once more.

Light wrapped his hand around the shaft of L's member, he began stroking it in a painfully slow pace. L moved his hips upward pleading for a faster pace. Light only chuckled and used his free hand to hold him down. After several slow strokes, Light moved closer and flicked out his tongue to let it circle the top of L's hardened member.

The detective began loosing control, he thrashed about under Light, and he struggled to keep L still. Slowly, bit by bit, Light began taking in L. The sensation was weird, but good at the same time.

"K-kira.." L felt his eyes roll back as Light took in the last bit of him and began bobbing his head up and down L's member at a steady pace.

Light sucked the detective a couple times before he felt precum, which caused him to smirk in pleasure. The teen removed himself causing L to grunt in disapproval.

"So have you given in to Kira yet L?" Light question as he flicked out his tongue and licked L's cheek seductively, he could feel the detective shiver.

L felt his eyes roll back even further, he knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, shouldn't be giving in so easily, tied up or not. L just wished that if Light's plan was to kill him, that he'd hurry up and do it already.

"K-kira, why don't mmm... why don't you just kill me?" L tried to keep the sound of pleasure out of his voice as Light tongue continued to lick him.

Light ignored his question and stood up. L starred at him in confusion as he slowly started to figure out what the teen was up to. The teen slowly removed his pants to reveal his hardened member. He smiled as he climbed on the bed in front of L.

"W-what are you doing?" L question, though, there was no need, he wasn't stupid, Light's plan was to fuck him sensless, just his eyes alone told that story.

"Well L, I am going to make you agree to Kira... no matter what... so if I have to fuck you... I will." L saw lust and need in the teen's honey eyes, there was more then just that, Light had been **waiting** for this moment.

Light, not caring what pain he caused L, placed himself in front of L's entrance. Panic shot though L. He instantly tried with all his might to flex the lower half of his body, wanting nothing more then to die at that moment.

Light only laughed as he slowly began to push into L, but with great difficulty.

"Y-you could enjoy this if you just fucking loosend up L." Light said as anger came over him.

L kept silent as Light continued to push into him, tired, L gave up, making it easier for Light.

"Ahh!" Tears stung L's eyes as Light got deeper and deeper.

"Shut up L, you want me to put tape back over your mouth?"

L almost growled as Light found himself in fully. He looked at Light and saw him smirk as he slowly pulled out, and slammed back in with ease.

"Ahh Kira stop!" L screamed as tears began to fall down his face.

"Y-you'll get used to it."

Light pulled out again trying a different angle.

"Ahh!" Again L screamed in pain.

One more thrust and Light found what he was looking for.

"Kiraaa!"

Light smirked and continued to try and hit that spot.

Light thrusted in and out of L repedily, loving the sounds exploding from him.

"K-kira." Through L's tears and pleasure he called for Light, hoping he'd stop momentarily.

He didn't. "W-what?"

"M-my arms... and legs... Untie me!" L screamed.

"N-no, then you'll run away."

Several tears fell down the detective's face, he was out of ideas.

Light smirked and leaned in bringing his mouth to the detective's neck.

L briefly wondered what he was doing before even more unbearable pain struck him. Light bit down with all his force drawing blood.

"Fuck!"

Light sucked the wound and brought his lips to L's. He kissed him quickly and roughly shoved his tongue into L's mouth. L tasted his own blood and began thrashing, trying to do anything to get out of his grasp. Light continued to thrust into L as he mixed L's blood and saliva with his own.

L jerked his head back roughly and screamed,

"Lawliet!" Tears began streaming down his face as Light stopped thrusting and looked at him in confusion.

"Lawliet?"

"M-my name... L Lawliet." L continued to cry as he closed his eyes and looked away from Kira.

"L... Lawliet... W-why are you telling me your name?"

"Kill me! I can't take this anymore!"

"L... I never wanted to kill you..."

"W-what?" the detective's vision blurred as he tried to focus it on Light.

"I don't want to kill you. Dispite the fact that I'm Kira, and you The Worlds Greatest Detective. All I've wanted since I met you... is you." Light pulled himself out of L and sat on the side of the bed as he sighed.

"Y-you what?"

Light stood up and walked over to L's arms. Grabbing a pair of scissors, he cut each rope one by one letting L's damaged limbs fall.

L instantly cried out in pain as his wrists were untied, part of him wish they hadnt, now that he had control of them, it hurt all that much more.

"So I guess your going to throw me in jail now right?" Light questioned as he kept his head down.

L lunged himself at Light, sending both of them on the ground, with L on top. Light cried out in pain as his back his the hard wooden floor, but L cried out in pain more from his still bleeding wrists.

"Light! You admitted you were Kira, knocked me out, stripped me, tied me up, caused me much pain, fucked me, and expect to get out of this scot free? You must be crazy!" L surprised himself and the teen with his anger, and how human he sounded.

L looked at Light closly before closing the space between their faces, instantly getting access.

They tongues entwined in a rough but passionate kiss, both shared the taste of blood, sugar, and each others saliva.

When they pulled apart, L spit in Light's face.

"Ah what the fuck L?"

"That's for everything you did, to me and all those innocent people." L stood up and sat back down on the bed starring at his bleeding wrists.

"Wait a sec, your not going to like, tie me up or nothin? " Light questioned wiping away the saliva from his face.

"No. I cannot. As much as I hate you, and how wrong I know it all is... I love you Light. And even though your Kira, I cannot harm you."

"L-Lawliet..."

"So, when can I expect to die?" L asked, his pain and sorrow clear in his voice.

"I-I don't know... I feel the same about you... and that makes killing you all that more difficult."

"Just do it now."

"No."

"Then I guess I will wait till you do kill me."

Light lunged himself at L capturing his lips in one last sweet and deadly kiss. He pulled away, tears falling down his face.

"I'm so sorry Lawliet... but it must be done. You lost the moment you agreed to hear my information."

"So then I will wait for my time."

The two held each other in a warm and tearful embrace, both knew the truth, who will get the other first, or will Watari see the camera's first?

* * *

Author's Notes: Had this idea, it sucks I know XD But I had to do it... it'd been a while since I wrote a yaoi. Good? Bad? Reveiw! Dont like? Dont read!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
